Let the Fights Begin
by Bluedragon81
Summary: A what if tale about some of AnimeComics Best fighters were in a Round Robin style Fighting Tourney.
1. Prelude

Standard Fanfic Disclaimer: The Characters are all the property of their respective copyright holders, if I list them all individually I think it would have to have its very own chapter. All are being used without permission. I do not have any money so it won't do any good to sue me. Also I want to thank all these people that created such wonderful characters for me to be able to write about.

"Talking Lines"

Thinking Lines

A/N: Expect most of these chapters to be somewhat short. Oh yeah I am not the sole writer of this Fic Most is being written by my teenage son. The two of us had this idea When we were arguing over which Major character from Movie/Fiction was the better fighter. After some time we had a list of characters we wanted to see fight against each other. The beginnings of this Fic were born. I told him we should put a mild linking plotline to the fight stories and this is what we got. I leave most of the general writing to him, and do the finish work myself. We have a tendency to spend a long time arguing over the fight scenes trying to get them right. Expect Crude Language, Violence, Some Silliness, and the occasional Cameo Appearance by possibly anybody.

Enjoy

Prelude

Begins in a room that is well furnished and well lit and all sorts of people assembling.

Indiana Jones is looking at a painting in the corner and trying to explain to Inuyasha the importance of Classical Art. Pikachu is following a small plate that's flying around the room thanks to Anakin. Vegeta and Wolverine are in an arm wrestling contest. Ukyo is talking to Priss about cooking mostly a one-way conversation. And Ranma is talking to Connor about the martial arts. All of a sudden a door opens and a man walks into the room and speaks.

Man: "Hello and welcome to my humble abode I hope you all are comfortable. My name is unimportant as it changes on every world I visit. You can call me Brandon Ray as that is my current name."

"My goal in life is simple become the most powerful fighter. That is why you all are here I intend to have you all fight in a tournament to see who is the best then fight that one to see if I have become as powerful as my goal.."

Vegeta: "And what the hell makes you think we'll go along with your little game?"

Brandon: "Ahhh… Vegeta the Saiyan Warrior and rumored planet destroyer. It should be interesting watching you fight. And if you don't do it willingly maybe you will for your son and wife."

Vegeta: "You bastard if you touch Boma or Trunks I'll rip you to pieces!"

Brandon: "That's what I'm counting on."

Wolverine: "And what about the rest of us Bub?"

Brandon: "Ah, Wolverine what would do if I told you I could tell who your family was and who you are?"

Wolverine: "I'd say I'm in."

Ranma: "And what about the rest of us!?!"

(Lot's of loud agreements)

Brandon: "Ranma your manhood, Connor your mortality, Anakin your mother, Priss I offer fame and glory, Ukyo a husband, Jones I'm sure money is adequate, Inuyasha the sacred jewel, Pikachu you're an animal you have no choice. Well matches start tomorrow with Wolverine versus Neo unfortunately Neo is unable join till tomorrow."

Wolverine: "Hmm, guess we better get to sleep anyone gotta smoke?"


	2. Round 1

Standard Fanfic Disclaimer: See Prelude i.e. Chapter 1

"Talking Lines"

Thinking Lines

Enjoy

Round One Neo vs. Wolverine

Match starts with Wolverine leaning on a pillar in a room that looks like an old martial arts dojo complete with racks along the wall containing a variety of oriental weapons.

Wolverine: "So you're my first opponent then huh?" (Takes off shirt and pops neck) "Might as well get this over with."

Neo: "My thoughts exactly but I must worn you I wont lose. I cant." (Pops knuckles and rushes wolverine)

Wolverine throws a punch and Neo quickly grabs his wrist. Wolverine then pops out his claws, which come out to an inch away from Neo's face. Neo looks down.

Neo: "HMMM? I didn't expect that."

Wolverine: "A lot things you ain't expectin!" (Throws punch with other hand)

Neo blocks and spins around and throws Wolverine through a pillar 20ft away. Wolverine blows through pillar facefirst and lands and comes to a sliding halt on the floor.

Neo: "I'M sorry but I believe I've won" (begins walking away)

(WolverineLchuckles) "I ain't dead yet bub!"

(NeoLturns around and takes off glasses) "You should have stayed down."

Wolverine: "Always did have a problem with given up."

Neo: "As you wish."(Holds out hand and pair of nunchucks leaps into his hands)

Wolverine rushes in and throws a deadly barrage of punches all of which Neo blocks with one hand.

Neo swings down both nunchucks in a deadly arc against wolverine who catches them in his claws.

Neo: "Your quite skilled."

Wolverine: Thanks Kid! (Kicks Neo between the legs)

Neo: "Ugh!" (Drops to his knees)

Wolverine go's to punch Neo in the face Neo grabs Wolverines claws and throws him up and through the roof and jumps up through the hole and soars into the air and grabs Wolverine and throws him back down through the roof and then falls after him and lands next to him.

Neo: "Are you finished wasting my time yet?"

WolverineLSpits out blood and wipes his lip) "Hell no I'm just getting warmed up."

Wolverine does a sweep kick and Neo jumps trying to avoid getting knock over and as he's coming down Wolverine does a hook kick and hits Neo in the ribs with bone jarring force.

Neo comes down and grabs his ribs and winces in pain.

Neo: "Damn! You're faster than you look."

Wolverine: "Haha wish I could say the same fer you!"

Neo flips up onto one hand and kicks Wolverine with both feet and sends Wolverine flying across the room into the wall. Neo tries to flip up onto his feet but falls to the ground in pain as he realizes he a few broken ribs. All of a sudden he looks up as he hears something.

WolverineLstands up with a pick protruding from his chest) "Ugh, Damn that stings!" (Pulls pick from chest and tosses it to Neo) "Here catch you'll need this more than I will. Well I best be getting back business." (Pops neck then knuckles)

(NeoLStands up) "Who are you?"

Wolverine: "I'm the Wolverine."

NeoLenters fighting stance with the pick arced above his head) "Well then come on sparky!"

Wolverine rushes in and Neo swings the pick at Wolverine's neck impaling him and then spins him around and throws him through the wall. Then Wolverine falls four stories to the ground where he lands with an explosion on the roof of a car in the street below.

Neo: "HMM, road kill?"


	3. Round 2

Standard Fanfic Disclaimer:  See Prelude i.e. Chapter 1

"Talking Lines"

Thinking Lines

Enjoy

Round 2 Inuyasha vs. Pikachu 

Battle begins contestants facing in a meadow being observed by some of the other fighters (Vegeta, Connor, Indiana, Ranma)

Inuyasha: "What the hell is that I'm fighting a yellow rat?"

Pikachu: "Pika Pi!!!"

Inuyasha walks over to Pikachu and tries to poke him in the face Pikachu bites Inuyasha finger.

Inuyasha: "Aw, You bit me. You'll pay for that." (Draws the Tetsiga)

(Inuyasha slashes down at Pikachu with the tetsiga Pikachu jumps out of the way and unleashes a barrage of lightning which hits Inuyasha directly in the chest)

Inuyasha: "Aaahh you bastard." (Inuyasha does a jump slash and Pikachu ducks the blow and bites his ankle)

Inuyasha: "You little shit hold still."

(Inuyasha kicks his leg sending Pikachu flying up in the air And swings the Tetsiga Pikachu ducks his head and bites Inuyashas hand Inuyasha looses his grip on the Tetsiga which goes flying across arena Pikachu releases a lightning blast sending Inuyasha flying into a tree thirty yards away knocking down several branches)

(Pikachu jumps at Inuyasha)

Pikachu: "Pikachuu!!!"

(Just as Pikachu is about to land on his opponents body Inuyasha grabs a six inch thick tree branch and clubs Pikachu in the face)

Inuyasha: "Take that you pesky rodent."

(Indiana Jones walks over to the limp body of Pikachu and picks it up)

Indiana: "You broke his neck. That's one hell of a rat trap!"


End file.
